


Advice

by FrayTurner



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: advice for a date, bonsoir elliot, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4798472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrayTurner/pseuds/FrayTurner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elliot is going on a date?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advice

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tJxTb54RT1c

Elliot x Mr. Robot:

“What are you doing here, Elliot?” Good question.  
What am I doing here? In fact, where… the fuck am I?  
This doesn’t look like any places I’ve been to, my room, office or even my house.  
My palms start to sweat and shake, my breath hitch. Here we go again…  
Hello, Panic Attack my old friend.

“Breath, Elliot, Breathe.” said Mr. Robot or should I say… ‘Dad’ with firm grips on my shoulders.

Weird.

It seems so real. The touch and everything, but I know it can’t be.

He’s not real so what I feel right now shouldn’t be real, too… am I right? I am start looking around to find a way to get out of here, away from him.

“Elliot, listen to me.. about the advice you’ve asked me…” what advice? what’s he talking about? why do I need any advice from him?

“What are you talking about? Why do I need an advice from… you?” I asked, confusingly.  
“You don’t remember?” he asked. I shook my head as an answer.

“You’re going on a date, Elliot.” Date?! A DATE? I can’t remember going on a date with anyb— I black out before I can figure this out.

“Elliot….”

“Elliot, wake up.” Mmmm… why can’t people just leave me be… people are annoying.

but wait! this voice… and the grip on both of my shoulders again.

Different.

This seems… hmm.. much more solid? yet tender, also I feel similar with it.

With curiosity, I slowly open my heavy eyelids to find out whose this voice belongs to…

“Bonsoir, Elliot.”


End file.
